This invention relates to the conversion of energy present in surface waves on bodies of water to useful energy, and particularly to improvements in the handling and deployment of such systems.
In co-pending patent application Ser. No. 10/762,800, filed Jan. 22, 2004 (the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference), there is disclosed, among other things, a wave energy converter (WEC) comprising one or more annular floats disposed along an elongated (spar-like) float. The present invention relates to variations in and improvements over the embodiments disclosed in said application, and to other WECs in general.